<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Boyfriends and Pillow Fights by admirabletragedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039876">Of Boyfriends and Pillow Fights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy'>admirabletragedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Skybridger Assortment [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Han is not impressed, Jedi boyfriends, M/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, skybridger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a day off, Luke and Ezra take time to relax together. </p><p>Well... they try to.</p><p>It’s not their fault that wherever they go, chaos is sure to follow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Skybridger Assortment [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Boyfriends and Pillow Fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/gifts">Toomanyfandoms99</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts">ambiguously</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in a while, Luke was relaxed.</p><p>He and Ezra were sitting in the Falcon's common room; Luke stretched out on the booth and Ezra sitting between his legs, his head resting on Luke's shoulder.</p><p>Luke absentmindedly brushed a hand through his boyfriend's hair- which was, to Luke's great delight, shoulder-length now- while his other hand tapped idly on the cushion they were draped over.</p><p>Usually they would never be so public with their affection; why should they be? However, today there had been a welcomed break in their usually busy schedule and both of them had nothing urgent to attend to. </p><p>It was thanks to this break that they found themselves alone in Han's ship, while Han and Chewie tinkered on the outside of the vessel.</p><p>On any other day, Luke would be helping them but he'd seen how tired Ezra was and dragged him inside to watch a holo show and rest; he hadn't expected Ezra to fall asleep so quickly but he was glad all the same. His boyfriend hadn't been sleeping well lately, nightmares waking him up in the middle of the night. Thankfully, the dreams weren't visions- Ezra had told him they were only memories- but still, Luke worried about him.</p><p>Ezra shifted, somehow managing to fold himself even closer to Luke- his nose pressed against his boyfriend's neck- throwing an arm over Luke's unoccupied shoulder in his sleep.</p><p>Luke laughed softly; Ezra was very clingy in his sleep, it was a good thing that Luke was too.</p><p>As Ezra stopped shifting, Luke began to move his hand through Ezra's hair again, losing himself in the pattern of playing with his boyfriend's messy curls.</p><p>A few more hours passed- Luke half-watching the holo show and half-enjoying this time with Ezra- before Ezra's breathing shifted in pattern, and he slowly began to blink awake. Opening his eyes and glancing at Luke's wide grin, he grumbled, moving his head back to Luke's shoulder and sighing.</p><p>Luke laughed; Ezra softly smacking his shoulder, "Shh you're meant to be a pillow," he paused, yawning, "'n pillows don't talk."</p><p>At that, Luke tilted his head back and laughed louder, ignoring Ezra's unamused glare.</p><p>Grinning, Luke poked Ezra in the side, his boyfriend squirming away.</p><p>Luke closed his eyes, silently laughing at Ezra's post-nap annoyance. </p><p>A smack on his chest prompted him to look up in surprise, seeing Ezra sitting on his lap, holding a small cushion in his hands.</p><p>"Rude!"</p><p>Ezra raised an eyebrow, bringing the pillow down again, this time over Luke's stomach. It wasn't enough to hurt, Ezra barely put any force behind the smack, but it prompted the reaction he wanted. </p><p>Luke looked him in the eyes, smiling innocently when another cushion sailed into the back of Ezra's head and into Luke's waiting hands.</p><p>"You're such a cheater!"</p><p>Luke stuck his tongue out, Ezra scrunching his nose in response, wasting no time in swinging his arms down again, hitting Luke's shoulder. </p><p>Luke narrowed his eyes, sitting up and causing Ezra to lose his balance. </p><p>He wasn't sure how much time passed- they'd since moved to opposite sides of the booth, Ezra holding two cushions in his hands, and Luke holding a cushion out like a shield- before Han stepped into the room.</p><p>The smuggler had stopped abruptly, looking at Ezra and Luke as though they'd just sprouted wings.</p><p>Neither Jedi moved as Han gaped at them, moving his hands between the two before glaring, "You two better not destroy my ship."</p><p>They nodded in response, quietly laughing as Han turned and walked back the way he'd come.</p><p>Han had barely gotten half way down the hall when next to him, Ezra moved an arm back, throwing a pillow after the grumbling brunette.</p><p>At the sound of a yelp, Luke gaped at his laughing boyfriend.</p><p>Ezra merely jumped off the booth in response, calling out a "run!" behind his shoulder before sprinting in the opposite direction of the now-livid Han Solo.</p><p>Luke shook his head at his boyfriend’s antics and grinned, wasting no time in taking off after him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>